


Search and Seizure

by trashassassin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: Leon has a special surprise planned for your anniversary.





	Search and Seizure

It had been a _long_ day. You had had quite enough of human interaction for the foreseeable future based on how your work day had gone. Your customers had either become at least twice as difficult as usual or your recent lack of sleep had simply amplified their unpleasant behavior.

It was supposed to be your anniversary. You were supposed to go out for dinner at your favorite restaurant, but by the time you pulled into the driveway, you were already ten minutes too late to make your reservation on time.

You shook your head, staring at your steering wheel as though it may provide you with some sort of answer to the predicament you’d found yourself in. And yet, as you continued to stare, it offered you nothing.

Leon was already going to be disappointed, so you didn’t want to keep him waiting on top of that.

As you stepped into your shared home, your heart sank. Had he gone to sleep already? He must have, seeing as all of the lights were off in spite of the fact that he should’ve been home some time ago.

Unless they’d kept him late again, which was something you didn’t really want to consider. Such a thing would be just your luck, given how the rest of the day had gone.

You set your things onto the nearby dining room table and quickly ran through everything you had to do that evening: dishes, laundry, the vacuuming you’d been putting off way too long, and then perhaps fixing yourself a little something for dinner. You were hoping to at least have a nice meal before you needed to handle all of this, but if you didn’t start now, you accepted that you probably never would.

As you stepped into the kitchen and prepared yourself for the tasks that lay ahead, you were surprised to find that they had already been completed.

“Leon?”

You called out for him a few more times, wandering through the various rooms nearby looking for any sign of him.

But, there were none. He must have completed all of the chores and then gone to bed immediately after. Perhaps he had been the victim of a similarly difficult work day.

You appreciated the gesture nonetheless. There was likely going to be plenty of time for the two of you to do things together once the weekend came.

Just as you opened the fridge to have a look inside at your options, you heard a voice behind you shout, “Freeze!”

A very familiar voice.

“Hands where I can see them, young lady.”

A broad smile spread across your lips. So he hadn’t gone to sleep after all.

You closed the fridge, then slowly turned around with your hands raised only to find Leon standing behind you, still dressed in his full uniform, with a tiny squirt gun in hand.

“Been looking for you for a long time,” he said.

“What exactly am I being accused of here, Officer?” you asked.

“Six years ago to this date, you took something precious from me.”

“And what was that?”

“My heart.”

How was he able to keep a straight face through all of this? You pressed your lips together in a vain attempt to stifle the giggle that threatened. Perhaps he’d just had more practice with it than you had.

“Stay right where you are, ma’am.”

He crept up to you as though you were actually the perpetrator of some sort of crime, then placed the squirt gun onto the counter and rested his hands on your hips.

“What are you hiding?” he asked. “You seem awfully resistant to this investigation.”

You smirked at him.

“Why don’t you find out?” you said.

“Turn around,” he said, emphasizing the command with a hand gesture. “I’m gonna search you for unlawful weaponry. Just to be on the safe side.”

You giggled again as he began to pat his hands down the length of your body, one of them stopping briefly at your buttock and giving it a firm squeeze.

“This seems suspicious, ma’am.”

“Hey!”

You yelped and wiggled out of his grasp, prompting him to lift the squirt gun from the counter and spray you with it a few times.

“Hold still,” he said. “I’m not done with you yet.”

You shook your head. How long was he gonna keep this up?

His hands wandered up your sides and landed at your chest, where they paused for another squeeze, which managed to coax out a small moan.

“You’re being very thorough, Officer.”

“Just doing my job, ma’am.”

He began to undo the buttons on your shirt and you didn’t protest. After the day you’d had, you were more than ready to surrender to whatever plans he’d concocted for the evening.

“I’m going to perform a strip search,” he said. “I’ve gathered quite a bit of evidence that you may be hiding some military grade ballistics under these clothes.”

He finished unbuttoning your shirt and slowly slipped it over your shoulders, keeping his hand clasped around your arms as he slid each of them from the sleeves.

And then, without any warning whatsoever, he reached up and snapped the band of your bra.

“Where did you get these?” he asked, once again reaching around to grope your chest.

“Are you implying that they’re fake?” you asked, and a chuckle finally escaped him.

“Well, let’s see, shall we?”

After a bit of a struggle, he managed to unclasp your bra, which instantly relieved the pressure it had been placing on your back all day.

You let out a sigh as his hands replaced the tight cloth cups that had once been there. They were so much better, their warmth prompting a flush that spread all the way from your chest to your cheekbones.

He took your nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched them ever so gently, eliciting a whimper from your slightly parted lips. You tipped your head back, allowing it to rest against his shoulder as you felt your stress melt away under his touch.

“They seem real to me,” he said.

His voice had taken on a noticeably different tone, soft with just the slightest hint of desire that you always seemed to be able to detect, and it turned your legs to jelly.

“Still,” he said. “I think I’m gonna have to take you in for further questioning.”

Once again, without any warning, he scooped you up into his arms and began to carry you out of the kitchen.

“Is this standard procedure?” you asked as you took a very tight grip on his shoulders.

“Of course,” he replied.

He proceeded to carry you all the way up the stairs and to your bedroom, where he dumped you unceremoniously onto the bed, leaving you in a crumpled pile.

“I’m gonna have to make sure you stay put,” he said, and you merely smiled up at him, your eyes locked on his face the entire time as you watched him climb on top of you, his body hovering just above yours.

He extracted a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and your heart stuttered as he drew them toward your wrists, each of which he bound in turn after looping the chain around the bed frame. He then tugged on them a few times to make sure that they were secure, causing the metal to dig into your skin just a bit.

“Is this alright?” he whispered and you nodded, maybe a bit more enthusiastically than you’d intended. “Good.”

He sat upright and you could see his eyes scanning up and down the length of your body, a certain hunger evident within them.

“What are you looking at?” you mumbled, turning your face away to avoid the intensity of his gaze.

“I’m not done inspecting you yet,” he replied.

He rested his hands on your hips for a just a moment before undoing your pants and relieving you of them, tossing them aside onto the floor.

“You’re wearing lace today,” he said, preempted by a short, hitching breath. “Is there some kind of special occasion happening?”

You bit your lip.

“Well, it just so happens to be my anniversary today,” you said.

The shock in his eyes when he saw your chosen undergarments did not escape your notice and it gave you a certain sense of satisfaction.

You had specifically chosen the set that he had bought you for your last anniversary in the hopes of giving him a nice surprise. And it appeared that you had succeeded.

You could tell as you returned your eyes to his that there was so much happening behind them, so much that he wanted to say, but he was holding back for the sake of staying in character.

Instead of saying all of the things that were clearly on his mind, he said nothing as he placed his hands on your knees and gently pushed them apart.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to confiscate these,” he finally said, hooking his finger into the waistband of your panties and tugging them down with quite a bit more force than he had with the rest of your clothes.

He closed his eyes and sighed, brushing his face against your inner thigh, peppering its entire length with kisses.

He stared up at you, his eyes burning, before dipping between your legs and flicking his tongue against your clit.

You jolted forward, causing the handcuffs to dig hard into your wrists. The sensation of this coupled with the pleasure radiating from your core caused your entire body to tingle.

“I thought I told you to hold still,” he growled, reaching out his hand and using it to press your body back toward the mattress.

It took a few breaths to steady your voice enough to speak.

“I’m trying,” you said.

He returned his hand to your inner thigh, gripping it tightly as his tongue once again found your clit, swirling around before his lips closed around it, giving it a hard suck.

You tried so hard to keep still, to resist the urge to grind against his face, but your body chose to betray you, your hips bucking upward as his tongue continued to prod you.

With one final suck, he lifted his head and smirked at you as he climbed on top of you, his eyes shining with a wicked gleam.

“If you don’t hold still, I’m gonna have to make you hold still,” he murmured, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke.

“And how are you gonna do that?” you asked.

He smiled down at you, pressing his body flush against yours, holding you firmly in place under his weight.

“I gave you an order and you disobeyed,” he said. “What are you hiding, Miss?”

You squirmed uncomfortably beneath him as ideas flooded your mind.

“Maybe you’ll have to conduct a deeper search,” you said.

You felt his erection twitch against your abdomen as you said this and you suddenly found yourself consumed with desire.

You pulled against your restraints, almost completely unable to move beyond that as he continued to hold you down.

“Leon, please!” you moaned.

He chuckled, his breath tickling your ear as he did.

“Please, what?” he asked.

His voice was husky and breathy, and it sent a tingle down your spine.

“Please, just fuck me already! I can’t… I can’t take it anymore.”

He took your face in his hands and pressed his lips against yours for a good long while before lifting himself off of you to undo his pants, filling the room with the sound of clinking buckles and zippers, and you with anticipation.

And with one forceful thrust, he was buried deep inside you, causing you to cry out as your entire body lurched forward.

You wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to run your fingers through his hair, down his body, to rid him of the clothes that obscured it.

But all you could do in your current state was wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

His hands grasped your hips, hard enough to leave a mark, you were sure, but you couldn’t have possibly cared less in that moment.

You threw your head back, the sensations flooding your body so powerful that all rational thought fled from your mind. Your arms shook, both from the intensity of the feeling and from the fatigue of being the sole thing holding you upright for so long.

“Yes!” you cried.

Leon could tell that your legs were slipping, so he quickly took hold of them and hoisted them back up, giving him access to that spot deep inside of you that only he could reach.

You could already feel yourself getting close; apparently, all of his prior teasing had paid off.

Your legs tightened around his waist, quivering as you approached your release.

“Come on,” he breathed. “Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me.”

Your entire body tensed up, your hands gripping tightly around the chain supporting them, as waves of pleasure crashed over you, leaving entirely unable to focus on anything else.

Leon buried his face in the crook of your neck, grunting softly as he found his own release, bringing a rush of pulsating warmth to your core as he filled you.

At last, your body relaxed, all of your limbs going limp, your legs slipping from his waist and landing onto the bed with a soft _flop_.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then nuzzled your ear and whispered, “happy anniversary.”

He reached into his pocket to retrieve the key for the handcuffs and, with a pair of rather shaky hands, he unlocked them, finally freeing your arms.

You wrapped them around him, drawing him as close to your chest as you could possibly manage. It felt so good just to hold him after being unable to for so long.

“You finally obeyed one of my orders,” he said, and you playfully slapped his arm.

“So, am I free to go now, Officer?” you asked.

“I suppose so,” he replied. He gave a dramatic sigh. “I’m starting to think I’m never gonna get my heart back.”

“Nope.” You looked up at him and smiled. “It’s mine. Forever.”


End file.
